legendary_series_monsterversefandomcom-20200213-history
Piranha Skull
Piranha Skull is a minor Titan who appears in Biollante: A Plant of Death which a short role in the story and rarely seen from times. Name The "Piranha" part refers to any of various usually small South American characin fishes (genera Serrasalmus and Pygocentrus) that have very sharp teeth, often appear in schools, and include some that may attack and inflict dangerous wounds upon humans and large animals. — called also caribe. And the "Skull" part refers the skull like head it's got, similar to Skullcrawlers. Design Appearance Piranha Skull has a skull for a head similar to the Skullcrawlers but it has no eyes on the side. It's back has a row of razor sharp plant like spikes to stab prey with and seen up on the surface when underground like how a shark does. His skin is pure green while the skull is white. It's mouth is filled with razor sharp teeth to bite his prey with and his blood is pure blue. He also has no limbs and being a snake like titan. Portrayal Piranha Skull is portrayed with CGI Roar Piranha Skull's roar is a bunch of screeches noises and a deep growl. Personality Piranha Skull's personality is different. Being the only one active, Piranha Skull likes to dig around, play with his prey and mostly humans. It's been known that Piranha Skull mostly travels using the Hollow Earth Tunnels so he doesn't have to swim. Origins A Piranha Skull is a titan that looks like a plant but with a skull for a face. The Piranha Skull first appeared in Biollante: A Plant of Death. Yes, Piranha Skull has fought against Biollante, a another plant kaiju. The Piranha Skull can dig underground and attack you from below. Piranha Skull has five spike leaves on its back that help him defend his body from attacks. Piranha Skull was killed by Biollante. History Skull Island According to Houston Brooks, Piranha Skull used to live and travel to Skull Island and join forces with the Skullcrawlers, making them allies until Kong drove him off Skull Island. Biollante: A Plant of Death Piranha Skull first appear underground and destroying a village until some jets flee it off. Then Piranha Skull was heading towards Biollante and pound her. They battle it out until Biollante used her tendrils to rip him in half, killing him off. Abilities Digging Piranha Skull can dig underground and use the Hollow Earth Tunnels to travel to most places. Durability Piranha Skull uses the ground to protect himself from jets, tanks, and missiles. Speed and Agility Piranha Skull is shown to move in the Hollow Earth Tunnels and dig underground without stopping to catch his breath. Strength and Combat Piranha Skull can take on other titans the are the same size or smaller but he can't take on bigger ones. Weaknesses Relative Fragility Piranha Skull can be easy killed and was easy killed when Biollante used her tendrils to rip him in half. Water Piranha Skull can't swim underwater due to his appearance. That's why he uses the Hollow Earth Tunnels to get to places so he can avoid water as best as possible. Lack of Bodily Armor Due to his appearance, Piranha Skull can't block missiles with his body due to Lack of Bodily Armor. That's why he stays underground when Jets are present. Category:Titans Category:Destroyer